Toon Link
Toon Link (トゥーンリンク, Toon Link) is a character first introduced in The Wind Waker. He was a simple young boy who lived on an Island with his younger sister and grandmother. After the Helmaroc King abducts his sister, he ventures into the vast sea to find and rescue her. Much like Link and Young Link, Toon Link does not speak. However instead of having a Fairy companion speak for him on his behalf, his younger sister Aryll speaks for him using the Pirate's Charm. Players can unlock him by defeating him in the Hyrule Warriors Legends Adventure Mode. Character Information Personality Toon Link is a quiet, happy youth who becomes easily excited, and celebrates even the smallest of victories. Although easily startled, he is a brave soul who will do whatever it takes to protect those in need. A diligent listener, he always takes to heart the advice provided by his talking boat, the King of Red Lions. Quotes Gameplay Light Sword :X: 'Link will launch himself into the air. If '''X '''is pressed again while he is in the air, then he will plant his sword hard into the ground with a shockwave. Any time during his moveset that Link finds himself airborne, players can press '''X '''to immediately bring him down to the ground with the aforementioned sword pound, or continue pressing '''Y '''to pull out the Deku leaf and unleash 3 bursts of air that damages enemies. The sword pound can still be performed after the Deku leaf attacks. :'Y, X: '''Link does a rising upward slash that launches himself and enemies into the air. Once in the air, the combo can be continued with either '''Y or X', or both. :'Y, Y, X: 'Link does a swift sideways aerial cartwheel while swinging his sword, creating a vertical spin attack. It ends with him slamming his sword hard onto the ground creating a shockwave. :'Y, Y, Y, X: '''Link uses both hands to do a wide left-to-right slash in front of him, then does a rising upwards slash to launch enemies and himself into the air. Once in the air, the combo can be continued with either '''Y or X', or both. :'Y, Y, Y, Y, X: '''Link does a spin attack as he rises into the air. Once in the air, the combo can be continued with '''Y or X, or both. :Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, X: 'Link unleashes a continuous spin attack that lasts for several seconds. His movements can be controlled during the spin attack with the control stick. :'Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y: 'Link does 2 diagonal slashes, then a spinning slash. He then leaps up and slams his sword into the ground, followed by a wide right-to-left sweep. He then does a final mini-spin attack. :'A: Link's sword glows green, and he then proceeds to perform a continuous spin-slash while orbiting the area in front of him in a circle. After one rotation, he then finishes with a wide horizontal slash, knocking the enemies away. He will be stunned for a short while because he will get dizzy from all the spinning in a comical manner. :Focus Spirit + A': Link grips his sword with both hands as the blade begins to glow with green electricity. The blade then elongates into a much larger blade as Link does an uppercut slash and launches himself into the air. He then brings the blade above his head with both hands and unleashes a downward swing hard onto the ground. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: The sword begins to shine with a green electric glow while Link holds it with both hands. He then raises it skyward, unleashing a circular shockwave around him. :Weak Point Smash: Link unleashes a flurry of reckless slashes in front of him with his eyes closed, before doing a final slash that sends the enemy flying. He then gets winded from all the slashing in a comedic manner. Weapons Badge Materials :See also: Hyrule Warriors/Badges Attack Badges= |-|Defense Badges= |-|Assist Badges= Heart Locations Heart Pieces= |-|Heart Containers= Gallery Images= Toon Link Sprite (HW).png|Adventure Mode sprite Toon Link Alternate Costume (HWL).png|Outset Island outfit costume Toon Link Alternate Costume 2 (HWL DLC).png|Niko re-color costume from the Master Wind Waker pack |-|Videos= トゥーンリンク プレイムービー 『ゼルダ無双 ハイラルオールスターズ』|Short sword play demo External Links *'Toon Link:' Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page *'Aryll:' Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters